


Birthday Gift

by Quicksilver_ink



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: F/M, Fluff, humorous misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_ink/pseuds/Quicksilver_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas likes Cecile, he really does, but the hat she gave him for his birthday is just so embarrassing to wear...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

"And this one's from me!" Cecile said proudly, depositing the gift in his hands.

It was light and slightly squish-able, and wrapped in brown butcher paper and satiny orange ribbon. Not wanting to crumple the ribbon, Thomas took his time untying the bow that kept the paper wrapping around the gift.

Cecile bounced on her toes with nervous impatience. Normally this would've been accompanied by a clank, but Thomas had told her she was Officially Off Duty during his birthday part, and persuaded her to leave her armor off. "I really hope you'll like it! I thought, winter was coming, and I was wondering what to get you for your birthday.... and then I thought this! I hope it's not too big. I had to get Martha to help me," she said. “Because – well, you'll see!”

Thomas smiled reassuringly at her. “I'm sure I will.” There, the ribbon was off. Now the brown paper fell away, revealing bright fabrics in a patchwork design. Thomas lifted it and inspected it, perplexed. It looked like it was meant to be a chicken, although it was flat and padded – like a small cushion. Was it for a seat, perhaps? It opened in the bottom – a puppet? No, Cecile had it was for winter...

“Thank you for this lovely hat, Cecile,” he told her, and rather than embarrass her by asking _why_ she thought he needed a hat that looked like a chicken, placed it on his head. It was a bit snug. “I expect it's very warm.”

Cecile's cheerful chatter ended abruptly, and her eyes went wide and her face went red. She stared at her feet and mumbled. “I'm glad you like it, Thomas.”

And then Muto gave him a long, tightly-wrapped gift that was very obviously a bone, and the awkward moment passed.

 

* * *

 

Thomas found the hat _deeply_ embarrassing to wear but he hated to disappoint Cecile, so he made a point to wear it when he was working in his study, which was growing quite chilly this time of year. That way she would see he appreciated her gift, and the many residents and visitors to Budehuc would not see the master of the castle wearing a chicken on his head. She rewarded his diligence with red-cheeked flushes of happiness and shy smiles.

One particularly chilly day, he settled down with the storeroom inventory. Preferring to save wood (it looked to be a hard winter), he hadn't bothered to light the fireplace, instead keeping himself warm with a pair of old fingerless gloves, the embarrassing hat, an extra vest, and hot tea.

Or at least, that had been the plan – unfortunately, the stoneware teapot did not keep its heat for very long. Sipping lukewarm tea, he sighed and wished there was a way to keep it warm for longer.

There was a rap at the door, the familiar scraping sound of Cecile beating her glaive against the wood. “Thomas Sir! Captain of the Guard making her daily report! Sir!

“You may enter, Captain Cecile,” he called cheerfully. “What's the news?”

She began chattering as soon as she opened the door, as was her habit. “Brr, it's even colder in here than it is out in the halls! Well, there's a new Lizard who was inquiring about leasing land for a shop. She wants to make dresses. And the Zexen and Karayan who we had to lock up for drunken brawling last week are engaged to be married. And- oh. Um. You've got my gift on.” She went pink.

“Yes, it, er, helps keep me warm.” Thomas told her, awkwardly. “Too bad I can't say the same for the tea...” he gestured at the cooled pot.

Cecile made a whimpering sound. Surprised, Thomas rose from his chair, stepping towards her. “Are you all right?” he asked, extending a hand at the shaking Cecile. She was trembling all over, her eyes squinched shut and her cheeks sucked in. Was she crying? In pain? “Cecile, what's wrong?”

And then she burst out laughing.

Thomas stared at her, baffled, and somewhat hurt. He felt his ears flushing red in his embarrassment.

“I'm so sorry, Thomas,” she said between giggles. “I don't mean to laugh at you, not really, but it's just so funny...every time.. I can barely help myself....”

He sat back down, arm over the side of the chair, awkward in his embarrassment.“Um, er, what's so funny?”

Her laughter under control, she wiped her eyes. “Oh. I'm sorry, Thomas, it's just that... well... it's supposed to be a tea-cozy.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly. Prompt was "handmade tea cosy".


End file.
